max x roxanne:snow angel
by alistermontescue
Summary: max goes on a ski trip with Roxanne and his friends but dear ol dad has to tag along


Things are going great ever since me and my dad got back from our camping trip, Roxanne and I have been going just fine

I woke up and stretched then I got ready for school went down stairs and to my surprise I could hear my dad still snoring I then shrugged and made some breakfast, an egg sandwich on toast. Then I grabbed my backpack and started to head out the door when I heard my dad say "where are you going maxy ?" I turned around and cocked an eyebrow "uh school?"  
He started chuckling "maxy you don't have school today" I raised an eyebrow "I don't?" "no silly today's the start of Christmas break" I then said "oh right Christmas break" then my eyes shot open "the ski trip" my dad started to say something but then the land line started to ring and I said "tell them I'm on my way" I rushed out the door and grabbed my skateboard.

I arrived at the skate park in a few minutes. To see pj standing there "hey peej sorry I'm late where's bobby" pj smiled past me "he's on his way right now" I turned around to see bobby mid rail grind. He jumped off doing an Ollie and landed "sup dudes" me and pj then bro fisted him and then I said "nice man, so what's the plan" bobby then swept his hand over his mullet "okay so , the ski trip , we got three weeks of Christmas vacation, the trip will be at least 2 weeks, it will take a few days to get to the rolling pines ski resort, then we can spend six days there and then we got four days back, so far it's the three of us plus Stacy, max you need to ask Roxanne bro" I then nodded and said "okay ill head there right now " pj then said "I still need to ask my dad if he'll let us drive the rv , I just got my license last month" bobby then said "sounds like a plan, remember if we can't use the rv, we still have the van and travel tailor. We all then high fived and I headed off towards Roxanne's house.  
When I got there I knocked on the door and Roxanne's dad opened it then he yawned and pointed into the house I then went and sat on the couch while he went upstairs to get Roxanne he came down the stairs and held up five fingers signaling that she'd be down in five minutes . I waited and then I heard her coming down the stairs, so I went over to greet her. She was yawning when she tripped and almost fell down the stairs, but I caught her when she looked up and smiled "still falling for my good looks? I said, she then laughed and pulled a stray hair out of her face "I guess so" we then sat on the small couch by the stairs I then said "so, I was wondering, if you wanted to go on the ski trip" she smiled "the one Stacy's been going on and on about?" I said "yeah" she then said "whose parents are gonna drive us?" "uh pj's driving actually" she then said "oh um I don't know if I can go, without an adult, will there be alcohol, " I then raised my hands defensively " oh no no, nothing like that " she then said " can I daddy" he then came over and hugged her. " thanks daddy" then he whispered in her ear she then blushed " daddy max isn't like that , but okay" I looked at her " what?" she then shrugged " will your dad be coming? " I then said " nope" she then said " well then I can't go, I'm sorry max" I then said " why not, pjs dad might be coming " " my dad hasn't met pjs dad max and even if he had I doubt he'd like him" I then said "okay I'll ask my dad then, see you tomorrow around six?" she then kissed me " six sounds fine"

I rode home slowly when I opened the door my dad was wearing ski gear and had a pair of skis in his hand " hey maxi ready for the ski trip?" my jaw dropped " how did you find out " he came over and put his hand on my shoulder " Roxanne called , and told me you wanted to surprise me, so I thought I'd surprise you instead hyuk" " Roxanne called you?" I asked surprised. He grinned and winked! "You're lucky to have her max" I smiled awkwardly" yeah I know" I then said" I'm gonna go hop in the shower" he then said" okay maxy I think I'll go to the store, there's stuff to make sandwiches in the fridge for lunch" I nodded and went to the restroom

I came into the kitchen as I dried my hair out, I then fixed myself a sandwich, as I was eating the phone rang, I answered  
" hey maxis Roxanne, there's gonna be a party later at masons house, you want to go with me" I said " sure babe I'll have to wait till my dad gets back to ask him but I'll definitely make it.

...  
my dad finally walks through the door about an hour later I go outside to help him unload the car, " uh hey dad there's this party in a little bit, I was wondering if I could go, with Roxanne " my dad scratched his head " well I guess so do you need a ride, " I then said " ya and could we pick up Roxanne too" my dad then said " hyuk why wouldn't we, just make sure you put on a jacket and your scarf " in a rush I get dressed, " well I'm ready dad " he chuckled and then we went out . it only took us a few minutes to  
get to her house I knocked on her door, a minute later she opened it, I was stunned looking at her, she had brown furry winter boots, blue jeans and a turquoise sweater with a pink scarf, she looked at me "what?" I shook my head " nothing it's just, well you look amazing " she blushed lightly," do you really think I look good in this outfit" I then said very suavely " Roxanne you look good in anything" she responded with a kiss, then I stuck out my arm for her to go ahead of me I then held open the door for her and then climbed in the back seat.

We arrived at the party a little bit later  
I put my arm around Roxanne's waist as we walked up to the door, I knocked and mason opened it a little bit later. "hey Roxanne how's it hanging, sup max" he then let us in I soon found pj and bobby. Roxanne giggled at pj as he bragged about our trip " man it's gonna be sweet my dad's gonna actually let me drive "I then said "you get to drive the rv " he turned around and almost crushed me with a hug "max, you made it!" Roxanne was laughing lightly pj then let me go" hey Roxanne!" she waved" hey pj" I then said "so do you get the RV?" he then scratched his head" uh not exactly, he said we could use the smaller one. " I then grabbed my forehead and chuckled " aw man you mean old rusty" bobby then walked up holding Stacy's hand " hey its maximum" I high fived him, then Stacy said " well me and Roxanne need some girl time so well talk to you boys later " Roxanne then kissed my cheek and said " be back in a bit babe" I touched the spot where she had kissed me. then pj said " man max your one lucky guy" I shrugged "yeah I know"

Roxanne's pov  
I walked with Stacy over to the refreshment table, " you and bobby seem to be doing fine" she waved her hand, " yeah the other day we sent to a, thrash concert, it was pretty cool" I laughed, then she said " so what about you and max " I shrugged " he treats me like a queen I couldn't get anyone better " Stacy then said " I can't believe all the trouble he went through just for you to like him" I laughed "yeah I know we laughed for hours when I told him I already liked him" me and Stacy were laughing when mason came up. " glad to see you ladies are enjoying the party " I smiled " it's awesome mase" he then said " why did you bring max?" I looked at him confused " what do you mean, he's my boyfriend mase" he then scoffed " you can't be serious, that looser, you and I both know you could do better" I looked at him in the eyes " mason there is no you and I so get it out of your head " I then turned around and stormed off. Max was still talking to pj, and bobby, I walked over and whispered in his ear " I'm gonna go outside to catch some fresh air "he turned to me "are you okay?" I nodded "I'll be fine babe" he then said" are you sure?" again I nodded then I went outside.  
max s pov  
" excuse me guys I need to tend to my lady" I then left them and went outside, I sat down next to Roxanne on the porch " Roxanne was it something I did? " she then looked at me with wide eyes " oh baby no of course not, I'm sorry " I sighed " that's a relief , but what is bothering you" she hesitated and then said " mason tried to make a move on me " I then clenched my fist, " what? " she then said " he's done this before now too" I then looked at her "why didn't you tell me? " she then put her face in her hands " because I didn't want to upset you like now" I then put a comforting arm around her and said " Roxanne I'm not upset at you, I'm going to go tell Mason off" I then got up and started to leave but she grabbed my arm " max please don't I don't want to see you hurt" " Roxanne I can't just let him..." I was cut off mid-sentence as Roxanne kissed me, when she pulled away I said " drats my one weakness an angels kiss" she giggled with a light blush " let's go back inside prince charming " I dipped my head " after you malady" we then went inside and Roxanne said!" max could you get me a can of sprite" I nodded and then went over to the refreshments table out of the corner of my eye I see mason kissing a girl, I then walked over and said " hey mason what's up" he held up a hand " can't you see I'm busy " I then said " you weren't to busy ten minutes ago when you hit on my girlfriend " the girl then looked at him confused. he then said " max , not in front of my lady" he then grabbed my shoulder and led me around the corner " max don't you ever do that again" I then said " well don't talk to Roxanne again" he then smirked "she could do so much better than you, you think your cool, but people only like you because you have Roxanne " I then smirked " then why does she like me" I then turned around and l walked back over to Roxanne and handed her the sprite " here you go" she then screamed " look out max! " I turned as a fist hit my face, I quickly hit the floor, Roxanne rushed over!" max oh my god are you okay"I then said "what hit me" she then said "mason did, what did you say to him?" I then winked as she helped me up " who says chivalry is dead " she then said " max your bleeding "I then heard mason say " get out of my house and take porky pig and the geek squad with you,

minutes later we were all standing outside walking down the street " I'm sorry Guy's " Roxanne then said " hold still" she mopped up the blood from my nose with a small handkerchief.

We then called my dad from a pay phone


End file.
